The Knight and the Prince
by Aleriss Alistar Delari
Summary: A world where those of Royal blood are those who have Alice's and only a smaller fraction of the world are Alice's. Cheerful, Skillful, Smart and Tactful Sakura Mikan wants to be a knight and that means attending the only school for her to be able to do that, Royal Alice Academy. All the students there are of Royalty, and she isn't. Here a game of Hidden, Deception and Lies begin.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Gakuen Alice story, and first story on this website in a long long time. I hope I get lots of feedback on this story I've already figured out where I want this story to go and where my ideas will lead me.**

 **Coming up for a title for this story was definitely hard but I think I've got it It might change just in case**

 _"The little girl looked over the boy's body, his lifeless looking body the girl began to cry she cried and cried and cried until she saw the boy's body twitched and he laughed a little. The boy began to smile and laughed harder and the girl managed to crack a smile as well. The tears on her face left from when she previously cried turned into a smile. She asked him if he was okay and if anything hurt. "No" he said "I'm okay, don't worry about me" the girl smiled "Swear to me not to do to me ever again okay" she said. The boy looked at her "hmmmm alright I swear" he said_

 _The two enjoyed their day of fun together on the playground until the sun had settled on both of them. THE END"_

"Mikan where did you get that book from" the girl asked the older girl

Mikan smiled "I didn't get it from anywhere, silly i wrote it myself"

" waaaaaa really I didn't know you could write like that " the little girl beamed "I figured you were always too busy swinging that sword of yours around to do anything else with those hands of yours."

Mikan had a look of hopelessness in her eyes "I have other hobbies than "swinging a sword around" Ashida." she ranted "I can do other things than just use a sword." Mikan

Ashida giggled "you eat with the sword, sleep with it, by god it might as well even be your oxygen too" she continued "in fact I've never seen you without it."

Mikan pouted "pha as if you didn't already know I have an exam tomorrow for the Royal Alice Academy" her pout fading and slowing turning into a smirk "with my skills there's no way they wouldn't accept me."

"Confident much" Ashida sweat dropped "In case you haven't realized it's a _Royal Academy_ you know for Royalty, big castle, maids, fancy dresses all that stuff not low class-"

"Actually we're middle class." Mikan interrupted

Ashida sighed "I'm just saying let's say you get in what will the other students think of you. Mikan they're all royalty or of some sort of royal relation."

Mikan shook her head, laughed and stood up "I don't care about that stuff, like I said I want to be a knight, that's all I'm there for. It's simple really I'm just there for training and if I make a friend then why not but at the end of the day Knight Training is my just another step closer to my end game."

Ashida gazed up at Mikan as if she was crazy, chuckling she stood up "alright then I wish you the best and I wish you good luck." giving Mikan a hug she walked away _I know you'll be something great one day I'm sure of it._

X X X

The next day Mikan gathered her things, whcihc consitsted of her sword and sheath then headed out the door. _I've got this in the bag, there's no way they could deny me_

Her twenty minute walk was all worth it in her eyes, there was nothing more she wanted them to become than a knight it had been her dream ever since she could remember and now she had her chance, it was right in front of her and she was both going to take it

It was also a good thing she applied early to Knight Training if she were in her twenties they would have immediately sent her off to training but since she was much younger this would go against the law

According to that law anyone younger than 21 was supposed to attend a sort of schooling. If she was applying to be a knight at the age of 25 for example that would mean training at the castle immediately, and since she was only 18 at the moment that means she would still need to attend school so with all this in mind Mikan was 98% sure they would be having her attend the Royal Alice Academy since it was the only school in the area. Alice or not.

How she would deal with a school of Alice's she'll figure it out. Some people in her community were infact Alice's but they were nothing fancy simple Alices's actually, Plant Alice, Cry Alice, things of that nature sure they would try to bother her but they were nothing special they didn't even make her flinch, but these students were Royalty meaning their Alice's were stronger and more powerful and more rare than that of a normal simpler Alice

Making it to the front of the castle she looked at the lines…... in fact to her surprise there were 4 other lines, she went to the head table and looked at the options

Maid

Healer

Knight

Cook

Taylor

Overlooking everything else she checked off 'Knight' and began to fill out her application, after sighing her application she handed it back to the young man at the table and walked away finding a spot on the line for 'Knight' all the way at the back, it was then she relized that she was dead last

She waited there for hours until finally it was her turn it was her chance to shine and give the evaluates a look of fine surprise and as the young man from before came over to bring her into the evaluation as she was about to enter she pulled down her hood and beamed with excitement

 _Finally_ she thought _I'm here_

Before she took another step he grabbed her by the shoulders to get a better look at her face and began to give off a creepy aura but quickly stopped when he got a better look at her face

"There's been a misunderstanding, women are not allowed to be trained as knights, so it would be best if you turned around and go back home miss"

Mikans P.O.V

No way this was happening now, not after all my hard work, not after I waited for hours to be rejected and told to go back home without even being evaluated. My ears were burning in anger not a chance this fool would think I would back down so easily I might be a girl but I'm not stupid and I am not so easily manipulated.

Puffing my cheeks, bawling my fist, and clenching my teeth. I looked at the guy in the face and I think he knew I meant business

"Listen" I stated, "I did not spend the past however many years of my life training just to be told 'no' mister so don't you talk to me about going home you hear me"

He breathed in and began speaking softer "Ms. it is not ethical for a woman to be even carrying a knife, let alone become a knight, I'm just saving you from wasting your-"

"Don't you dare end that sentence with "time" , I know time better than anyone else and I've been using swords for as long as I can remember, my grandfather himself was a knight for this Kingdom, he himself trained me in using a sword and from what I know he was one of the Kingdom's best and I will not let you tell me "no", I'm sure you're just following the "rules" now but I would like to talk to the evaluators themselves if you don't mind." by the time I was done I was sure it wasn't just my ears that were red at the time I think I might have scared the guy I hadn't realized that I had unconsciously brought my sword out of its sheath because he was sweating bullets

"Oh come now Yu, the girl has got some fire in her why not let her try, even if she doesn't pass what harm could it do" a voice said behind me _Definitely male, possibly in his …...late twenties_

"But-but Narumi sensei the rules-"

"Don't say a woman can't be a knight, it's just simply unheard of and impossible since no mother would want their daughter to be taught to become a knight, women are taught in the ways of healing. Not in the ways of defense and self protection but this girl claims her grandfather was a knight and had taught her, if this is all true why not let her demonstrate for us." the man named Narumi said and apparently he was a sensei which meant he might have been a teacher for The Royal Alice Academy

"What's your name girl" he asked with a sweet smile, quite the charmer

 _Somatic if I were to guess_

I still had anger in my voice when I spoke "Sakura Mikan"

"Well Miss Sakura why don't we see what exact it is you are made of, whether you can meet the expectations of the Hyuuga Knights." he spoke, I took notice he was also dressed quite comfortably, as if he came from somewhere else, at this point I was positive he was a R.A.A teacher

"Well since all everyone of the other knights went out, we'll just have to find you another partners, hmmmmmmmmmm let's see" he put his finger on his chin and began think and quickly smiled "ahh Koko come here" and a boy with a wide grin and blond hair also around my age if I had to guess

"What do you need sensei" he asked

"I need you to spar with this girl while I evaluate her." he said guiding his hand towards me

The boy named Koko apparently had a look of confusion on him "but sensei that's a girl, is this a prank because if it is it's not a very good one" he kept staring at me with a huge smile, making me really really uncomfortable

"Oh come on now Koko….how about this if you do this I'll increase your previous test score by 20 points" Narumi bribed and this must have really caught the boys ears

"Really I just fight her and that's 20 extra points the test" Koko beamed "I'll do it"

 _Wow. That was all it took to get him to agree…. A boost on his test score,so if hes around my_ age _that means he must go to R.A.A meaning he's an Alice. I'd have to fight an Alice for_ evaluation, _this could go both ways for me depending on his type of Alice I could either beat him and impress Narumi since a non Alice beat an Alice or depending on his Alice I could lose and not be accepted. Damn it!_

I brought my sword out of its sheath and walked toward the circle that was until it was taken from my hands "ah ah ah, during evaluation you have to use one of our swords" Narumi said

"fine it doesn't matter what sword I use, but if you think just because he's an Alice doesn't mean I'm scared of him"

Narumi chuckled a bit "yes of course I can definitely see that"

Koko grabbed his swords and met with me in the circle, I either knock him out of the ring or I put him in a position to where he cant defend himself

Still I had no idea what his Alice was and I didn't know how it could be used against me, but that didn't mean I couldn't categorize his Alice out of the five types. That would be my strategy for this fight, classify and go from there on instinct and they were almost never wrong. From what I can see just by looking at him and the way he talked he didn't seem that smart plus since he apparently needed 20 extra points on a test so that ruled out Technology. I doubt he's a Dangerous ability Alice user, he looked way too harmless.

He took a fighting position with his sword and came at me, taking his first strike to my right, leaving himself unguarded and open. With that I jumped to the left and kneed him in the stomach with my left knee and jumped backward, holding my sword up in defense as he clashed down on mine the friction was so hard that sparks erupted from out blades, he was looking at me in the eyes with a smile, which was still creepy and for a second I saw his eyes flash downward.

 _He's looking for an opening to strike me_

Before I could do anything or have time to prepare to attack him he knocked my feet right from under me. Gasping at the sudden attack by the time I hit the floor not even 2 seconds later did I roll out of his way and was back on my feet.

 _Was he even using his Alice?_

I took more observation on him while we clashed

 _Lacking in trying to communicate to me while fighting, any Somatic Alice would take the chance to catch me off guard with that type of Alice. That left Latent and Special out of these two he was one of them. Fighting him and trying to figure out his Alice was proving to be pretty hard_

I spun out of his way with my sword blocking my back and I heard the clang behind my ears. His shoulders were moving up and down at a fast rate.

 _He was definitely losing this fight, he was very bad at predicting my attacks. If he were a Special Alice user he wouldn't be able to do so, giving the fact that Special Alice type Alice's were 98% physical or had to be used physically in some sort and surely he would've used it by now, unless he was actually being fair._

"Wow your really good for a girl" he smiled, _maybe he really wasn't using his Alice_

 _He's breathing really hard,_ my breathing was just fine.

By this time I was on the offensive, not giving him a single chance to catch a break. Up, Down, Left, Right, Down, Left, it was an inter mixable pattern I kept up for a short time. His defense was pretty good, I cant really say the same about his offence.

 _He's probably used to not using so much physical energy in a fight meaning his fighter were usually quick as if fighting for this long was uncommon for him or he had just been in a fight recently and was wounded or tired. If his Alice indeed have anything to do with it, it was definitely an Alice that allowed himself to do so,_ _Predict an opponent's attack huh?_ I smiled

Our swords clashing neither one of us was giving ground, until I made notice of his struggle. His hands were shaking.

 _Gotcha_ I smiled. I kicked my right leg at his hand with that he yelped in pain his sword flew up out of his hand and crashed behind me. I guess he panicked he tried to out run me to his sword but I caught him with my right arm pulled him back towards me, using my whieght I wrapped my legs around his shoulders and brought him to the ground while being careful not to cut his head off while he was down, grabbing his hair and pointing my sword to his neck

" Laten Alice more specificaly Mind Reading Alice" I smiled "I win" I left go of his hair and walked out of the circle to Narumi who looked most certainly impressed

"Soooooo what do you think, am I good enough to join your Knight Training" I asked with a smug smiled

"You have a lot of promising potential that's for sure" he looked down at me with a smile then he looked over at Koko "hey Koko meet your newest classmate Sakura Mikan, what do you think, will she be okay as a student of Alice Academy"

Koko fell backwards with a light chuckle "I think she'll be just fine"

"How about you Yu, do you think she'll be okay" Narumi asked him

He gave a small awkward smile while rubbing the back of his head "Even without an Alice, I'm sure she'll fit right in"

"Well it's settled then, Welcome to Alice Academy Sakura Mikan, come back tomorrow and we will discuss you dorming, classes and training, also you could now start addressing me as "Narumi-sensei" or "sensei""

I might have squealed a little bit "Thank you sensei" as I bowed "uh also can I have my sword back"

"Oh yes my apologies, I'll see you tomorrow Sakura Mikan"

I practically ran home after that I could barely sleep that night it was so unreal. I am one more step closer to achieving my dream

X X X

"Hey Koko,did you deliberately hold back on the girl?" Narumi questioned the boys

"Umm at first I was going to use my Alice on her and I was actually but just for a second but then I realized that she didn't have and Alice and decided not to use mine. It wouldn't have been fair you know this was an evaluation not a sparring match in school. Besides I was in a sparring match with Natsume just before I came here and you know how he can be". Koko replied

 _Hm_ Narumi thought "How about you Yu ,you didn't use you Alice on her?"

"Well I'm sure I was but I guess she was so determined to be evaluated that shes either didn't care or didn't notice" Yu replied with a sweat drop "mabye I should practice my Alice more"

"Pshhhhh are you kidding me she figured out I was a Latent Alice, a Mind Reading Alice no less and I didn't even say anything to her, just on the way she was fighting she easily would have been accepted" Koko was said smiling "She was using her observation on me to figure it out. That's genius, imagine when she spars with the rest of the training class" Koko was obviously excited for this new girl

"yeah she was pretty remarkable with that sword of hers but did you see that technique she pulled on you" Yu commented "that was incredible"

"It wasn't so incredible when you were the one feeling it" Koko frowned "Never the less I can't wait till she becomes a student, finally a girl that can fight" he pumped his fist in the air.

While the boys were having their own conversation about the upcoming new girl their teacher was lost in his thoughts

 _That sword she had with her I've seen that handle design before_ Narumi thought

 _Sakura Mikan …...welcome to the Royal Alice Academy_


	2. Chapter 2

_It's okay Mikan you can do this I_ said as I was walking to the gate of the castle and I saw Narumi waiting for me

I was never nervous about this sort of stuff. Sure yeah I've been to school before there, but were only 3 Alice's total in my old school but this, this is a school for Royal students with Alice's.

The entire school will have and Alice except me that means my guard has to be all the way up. God why do I sound like they might actually hurt me. Shouldn't murder or harassment be against the rules in any school. It doesn't matter not like they could touch me if they tried my grandpa trained me to go up against any Alice user with just my smarts and skills

Figuring out their Alice while fighting took a lot of analyzation skills, it was all about how they fought, how they attacked, their defense and their their stance. There's more to it, but it gets really in depth. My grandfather really did a good job training me in the short time he had before he died.

They're probably going to be so shocked about a "commoner" -especially one without an Alice- attending their school. They probably think I'm going to be defenseless, nope not me I never go anywhere without a weapon I always have it at my side. No way they would mess with someone with a sword. They don't know me and what I'm capable of.

Even so they haven't even met me or know me except for Koko and that other guy yet, Narumi said I have classes and I guess after that I have training. I wonder what type of classes I'm going to be taking. Gym for sure. History, Language? _I wonder if they would have those classes_ those were my most liked classes of my old school.

"Good morning Mikan-chan" he shouted

I got many strange looks, great day one and I'm already feeling embarrassed by this damn teacher.

"Good morning sensei" I gave him a small smile, and took notice that he was hiding something behind his back

"TA-DAHHH" he shouted and brought out a uniform more specifically a black cardigan over a white collared, short-sleeved shirt, matched with a plaid red mini-skirt, and black knee-length boots.

 _How the hell I'm I supposed to wear that._

"Ehhhhhhhhh Sensei umm" I started

"Now I know you probably aren't used to this type of stuff but believe me, I'm sure you'll find it very comfortable and easy to wear" he explained

I gave him a look of "I'm not wearing that"

He leaned down to whisper "There's a pair of shorts underneath just for you if you wanted to know"

I gave a wide smile "that's all I needed to hear, so can I put it on now or do i have to wait or something"

"Now is fine actually since I'm going to give you the tour, then after the tour you'll be introduced to your class" he responded

We made our way inside and Narumi-sensei showed me to the nearest bathroom.

"I'll be right out" I said closing the door behind me

I got my bag of things from home and opened it containing the essentials, hairbrush, toothbrush, pajamas, grandfather's journal, hair pins ,a couple of small daggers, and throwing knives with their respective sheaths.

I pretty much had a sheath for any body part; thighs, legs, ankles, arms, waist, even for my back. Since it's only day one I really didn't want to come off as extreme and settled for a thigh sheath with some throwing knives.

Once I finished dressing I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure you couldn't see the sheath. I looked again at the mirror and decided to let my wavy hair out of pigtails and put them up in the hair pins. Confident with the outcome I walked back out and was given a very long tour of the school learning I wouldn't be able to memorize all of it just yet.

"And this is your class for the rest of the year" he said opening the door, once that had happened I swear there was chaos going all around the room

So much noise and talking and people using their alice. Narumi-sensei just walked to the middle of the front of the room. "Alight children pay attention" he said and they all stopped…...more than likely due to his Alice I doubt anyone could control about 22 Royal Alices. "As you might have heard from Koko there will be a new student joining us today, Sakura Mikan" he gestured over to me and I awkwardly gave a small smile "nice to meet you guys, you guys can just call me Mikan and I hope we get along well" I gave a bow

I heard many comments about my looks; cute, attractive, beautiful. I even managed to spot Koko and give him a smile after all I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. But he just looked at me with such a hard expression.

"Any questions for our new student?" Sensei asked

A girl with permy hair raised her hand and asked "Is it true you're not an Alice?"

"Yeah it's true I'm not an Alice" I replied not even 2 seconds after was that followed by whispering

A pink haired girl raised her hand "Is it true you that you want to become a knight?"

"That is also true" once again followed by more whispering

A boy raised his hand "Can you even fight?"

"I'm pretty skilled in anything you can put in my hands and I'm pretty good in hand to hand combat as well"..more whispering what a surprise

"Alright, now we just have to find you a partner" he gave me a smile and looked around the class "hmmmmmm seems like the only one without a partner is Natsume over in the back"

A loud "WHAT" could be heard coming from the middle of the room

"He's the boy reading the book all the way in the back" Narumi whispered in my ear

I always heard about Prince Natsume Hyuuga, but I never really knew what he looked like. I took a seat next to him and I have to admit he's good looking

He looked at me with the most boredest face I have ever seen on anyone "Why are you sitting next to me?"

I wonder if the looks are going to be enough to make up for his shitty attitude


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the entire time of History class paying attention and taking notes, it was one of my favorite subjects. We were learning about the Origin of Alice's. During class usually I would take a quick look around and I saw some students taking notes or paying attention and then I saw some students kicking back in their chair or sleeping.

Then there was my supposed partner; kicking back with a book covering his face. This is the great Prince of this Kingdom…..this is the guy I have to defend when I become a Knight, pretty underwhelming.

"Can anyone tell me where Alice's originated from" the teacher spoke

Complete Silence

 _Do they really not know where it originated from or do they not care enough to try answer_ I thought

I raised my hand and of course everyone had to look back at the new girl

"Yes Mikan" the teacher responded

"They came from Alice and Alias" I replied to his previous question "The first Alices were the twins Alice and Alias, they were brother and sister and they were extremely close. The sisters Alice was an Enhance Alice and the Brothers Alice was a Future Sight Alice. Alias could see a couple days into the future, he claimed her could only see certain events that could take place. Sometimes she would Enhance his Alice so that he could see years into the future. Some say he saw his own death, some say he saw a civilization full of Alice's even though they were the only two at the time. However, Historians believe he saw an Alice civilization and then he saw his death and thought that other Alice's couldn't happen unless he died. A few year later when the twins were in their mid 20's the brother killed himself knowing that other Alice's would be introduced to the world."

"How does this play into our current society of Alice's?" he asked

"What do you mean sensei?"

"I mean why are most Alice's Royalty or of Royal descent" he elaborated

"Well the night the brother killed himself, there was a meeting with other Kings, Queens, Princes and Princess. It was the sister that found him dead in his room when she did, she screamed and her Alice released a shock wave of energy that was released around the entire castle. Not to mention there were also people like Knights,Maids, Doctors, Kitchen Staff, regular people who worked in the Palace they were affected as well. According to Historians her Alice enhanced the people affected by the shock wave giving them abilities of their own, when the people were evaluated they realized the closer people were to Alice the stronger their ability was. We didn't officially address people with Alice's and their Alice with the name Alice until like 60 years ago" I finished

"You're very knowledgeable about the History of Alice's Mikan, seeing as how this is your first day attending this school and without an Alice yourself" he was clearly impressed

"Thank you sensei"

But no matter how much I tried to shake it off, I could intensely feel how Natsume was glaring at me. Then he went back to his book.

"Alright class you can thank Mikan for teaching 75% of today's class, you are now having your free time" he stated as he walked out the door

Once he was out the door some students went with their friends, some students sat and did their own things and there was one girl in particular short strawberry-blonde hair that almost reaches her shoulders and cold blue eye. She marched up to me and right away by the way her face was set, I knew where this was going to go.

"Listen here little girl" she started.

I was not going to be talked down to by a little girl herself.

"I'm going to tell you this once-" she kept going

I crossed my arms and legs, "How about nonce" I cut her off "you're going to start your sentence all over again and ask me to move nicely."

She looked struck but quickly regained her composer "Are you a complete dumb ass,? Are you crazy? Do you know who I am?" she questioned

"Actually I don't recognize you at all, but if I were to guess you are Luna Koizumi" I smirked "you know….because it's written on your name tag, stupid"

"You better watch your mouth before I use my Alice on you" she threatened and that's when I knew what type of Alice she had

It was now that I took notice all eyes were on us…. perfect

"I don't know Luna, don't you think you should have used it on me by now already?" I shrugged my shoulders in an asking way

"What makes you think I won't right now" she got even closer to me

This was when I got out of my seat and she realized I was taller than her by like 3 inches

"I don't know" I took a step closer to her "I saw that girl use her Alice without a problem," I took another step closer, she took a step back.

"seems like almost all of the students use their Alice's freely in this class" I took a step closer to her, she took another one back "but you went out of your way just to threaten me instead of immediately using your Alice" Another step forward, she took one back.

She was up against the wall by this point, I released a laugh in my stomach that was bubbling "You can't use you Alice on anyone. It's too Dangerous isn't it?.

She was glaring at me

"You know what, you can have the seat but next time you should ask for it nicely so you don't end up putting yourself in these problems 'kay" I smiled then looked at the clock then back at her "well free time is over, see ya" I put my hands in the pocket of my cardigan and walked past my seat and noticed Natsume wasn't there anymore. Guess he missed the show.

To my surprise he was right outside the door he turned he head towards me, giving up on all the stares he has given me I decided to ask him a simple question

"Think I went to hard on her?"

"Not hard enough" he replied and for a second I though i saw a quick smirk, then he turned around and walked away


	4. Chapter 4

The halls started filling up the more I walked down the hallway. I saw most of the boys headed in one direction and most of the girls in another direction. It was obvious I had better follow the boys and a lot of them gave me a weird look the more I kept following them.

We reached a large door and of course I was all the way in the back. Once the door was open.

There were mats, and so many other weapons, swords, knives, staffs, bow and arrow, so many others. I walked and grabbed a knife started feeling the weight of it in my hands and because of this all the guys were staring at me.

One of the boys burst out laughing, "come on guys is there really a girl in this room right now, is she really trying to be a knight or is she just some strange little girl who's just trying to catch a glimpse of royal men or men in power"

"I dont care about power" I put the knife down and crossed my arms

"Oh please as if you genuinely want to be a knight, perhaps a nurse would suite you better, you wouldn't last one minute on the mat" he replied

"Dont knock it till you try it" my eyes glaring into his

"You must have some sort of death wish" he said "alright little girl"

"Damn you know you must be really into yourself to talk so high about yourself, and it's "Mikan" not "little girl" also I ask you as nicely as possible do not treat me any differently from you"

""As nicely as possible" huh, you sure you don't belong in Princess Training, Nurse Training anything of the sort?" he asked with spite

"I have all the training I need. I don't think you do. Have you learned to properly even put on your uniform? Or do you still ask your mother for help?, Forgive me aren't you like 18 years old" I smiled as I picked up another knife and began twirling it around my fingers

The rest of the boys snickered, and he was visibly upset by this

"Alright you don't want to be treated any differently from us, get on the mat" he shook off his blazer

"Man you really can't handle being embarrassed, almost child-like, are you sure you're going to be a knight one day" I put my hands on my hips

"I'm the son of a high ranking knight. When I take his place you're going to regret those words you bitch" he took of his red tie

"Very well, it's only been like a few days since I last handed someone their ass" I rolled up my sleeves in silent anger and remembered "sorry Koko" I smiled at him

"No problem Mikan, just kick his ass" he replied

And his friends looked at him as if he gained 2 heads other than of course the Prince of my Kingdom who simply had his arms crossed tapping his foot. Clearly an impatient boy. Quite. Ambiguous. Hot Headed. Annoying.

Koko laughed. I gave him a look.

 _Get out of my head_

I walked towards the mat

"Well then you challenged me, your call, weapons or no weapons?" I asked

"Surprise me"

I took my stance on the mat, legs apart, knees bent,

He ran at me, starting off with a roundhouse kick. I quickly rolled out of the way appearing behind him delivering a side kick to him ribs. Not enough force to break them but definitely enough to give him some pain.

He he kicked me in the stomach as I buckled in pain. He was much much taller than I was and definitely had more muscle to bear. He grabbed my by the neck and lifted me off the ground.

My blood spiked.

Big mistake.

I grabbed the arm he held me with and wrapped my legs around his whole arm. I looked like a monkey hanging upside down. And with all my weight I twisted him and myself to the ground. And as he rose his head I gave him a right sweep kick to his face, drawing blood.

He put his arm out and started concentrating _his Alice_ my eyes widened, a did a cartwheel my left leg trying to make contact with his face. But he grabbed my leg and punched my inner thigh and gave me a round house to my face. I was thrown backward and stood up staggering.

Not a fan of close quarter combat. He doesn't have as much speed as I do but he definitely has the strength.

My speed, and nimbleness is my best friend in this fight.

He walked up to me and when he was close enough I gave him low round house which he blocked with his leg, followed by an ax kick to his face which he also blocked with his right arm.

"Dumbass" I stated, his stomach was wide open. I gave him a sidekick to his stomach. I knocked him back a couple steps. And with that I delivered a kick to his head. And he cried out in pain

"Alright you bitch" he said as he took out a knife from his pocket

He ran at me, I gave him a sweep kick which he jumped over and jabbed me in the face, He was swiping the knife at me, but not to hurt me. Trying to gain distance, while I was on defence.

My hair was fully in my face. _What the point I won't be able to see anyway at this rate._

I grabbed at my inner thigh sheath a brought out two daggers, kicked him in the neck and threw one dagger at the floor near his foot scaring him back and another. Then

I grabbed at my hair and pulled out my bun and let the rest of my hair fall to my back.

In my hands my hairpins exposed as Kansashis, razor sharp hairpins, twirling them between my fingers.

"Sly fox" he grunted

"Right back at you" I smirked

I ran at him and our weapons grazed against each others sparking a bit.

I leaped and tornado kicked him in the face and brought him down, took his hands and stabbed him kansashis through his long sleeved shirt.

Audible gasps were heard though the room,

 _It's not like they went through his arms. But if I was really feeling up to it._

My fist grabbed onto his shirt and my other fist as if I were going to punch him "I don't like being called a "bitch""

"You said to surprise you" I smiled as I was above him, "your Alice could have been useful in a fight, if you didn't have to concentrate so hard. When you lifted me of the ground, that was your Alice wasn't it Telekinesis, very impressive, very subtle too that wasn't just you lifting me at the moment. It was you and your Alice. You really did a number on me" I chuckled

"Likewise" he said as his Alice removed the kansashis, "those are remarkable places to hide weapons. Under a skirt, in hair" he chuckled "I never would have guessed, you'd make a decent knight….Mikan"

"As would you …..what's your name" I realized I never got his name

"Mochiage" he replied as he walked toward his friends

 _I feel like I'm going to pass out_

I sighed and Koko walked over to me he took my arm and put it over his shoulder "I got ya" he smiled

"Stay out of my head" I chuckled

"Hey you wasted lost of energy out there champ" Koko looked up and down at me "and you look like crap"

"Feel like it too" I replied "do I look as beautiful as I feel" I grinned

"You look fine with your black eye, got a scratch on your face, wounds on your body, blood on your face well that I can see anyway" Koko finally took me and just put me on his back "Very impressive though, very few people can put Mochi down like that"

"Really?" I asked, I assumed he was one of the best in the room

"Yeah he's one of the best, I'm surprised you pinned him down, Those things in your hair they really work don't they? Got any other secret places you liked to keep your weapons?" he asked

"Not telling" I replied into his back

I lifted my head up and was faced to faced with Natsume

"Well she's your partner, take her to the nurse" he said

He stared at Koko for a while 'Fine" was all he said before Koko transferred me to Natsume and I ended up on his back the view suddenly much higher

"Oh by the way take this, there are her things" he gave Natsume my two daggers and my hairpins.

"What girl carries around so many weapons?" Natsume asked,

"The kind that wants to be a knight" I replied

"Hn" was all he said to me as we walked out of the room

"What did you think of my fight?" I broke the silence

"Impressive" was all he said

"You know for someone that's going to become King one day you don't really speak much do you, is it because I don't have an Alice"

"Nope" was all his said, his body temperature was rising

"That's okay, you like to get to the point; blunt, you hate to bullshit around that's fine" I said as I rubbed my face on his back

He growled, his temperature kept rising

"What? My arms are around your neck and my face hurts"

"You're going to be trouble" He said

"You're probably right" I said "but hopefully my partner will keep me out of it" I smiled

"Whatever"

"I can tell I'm going to do most of the talking between us aren't I?" I asked

"Hm" was his reply

Ugh.


End file.
